Through the Looking Glass
by hoshiame
Summary: Il a fallu que le passé se mêle du présent et change le futur. Ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences, car elles sont toujours trompeuses. Fic à rallonge qui ne tient pas compte des spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur avant de commencer à lire le pâté qu'elle a écrit:** Tout d'abord... si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, c'est que vous avez cliqué sur le titre de ma fic (oui, c'est bien Shin, tu es très perspicace). Pour ça, je vous remercie. C'est un bon début après tout. :3 Je suis toute nouvelle sur le site (même pas encore fait de présentation...), j'suis donc inconnue aux yeux de presque tout le monde. Enfin, il semblerait que je me débrouille en écriturage de fanfictions aux scénarios compliqués que les gens adorent (allez savoir pourquoi), alors je tente ici aussi. Qui sait... peut-être que vous aimerez. J'espère en tout cas. Sinon... y'a toujours la caisse remplie de pierres à votre droite. *crève*

Hm, je suis une (très) grande fan de Pandora Hearts. Ce manga me bouffe, c'est horrible. Et vu qu'écrire est un de mes passe-temps... pourquoi pas? Tenter l'expérience avec ne peut être qu'une bonne expérience. ^__^ En revanche... j'écris avec OC's (les pierres à droite, j'ai dit... et essayez de bien viser, siou'plait). Enfin, ChibiKitsu, qui n'était pas très OC's à la base, a su apprécier ce que je faisais. Avec un peu de chance... certains ici aussi.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, en fait. C'tait juste pour signaler la présence de ces parasites dans ma fic. Maintenant, si vous souhaitez rebrousser chemin, libre à vous de le faire. Mais ce serait peut-être râter quelque chose (je ne me lance pas de fleurs, j'imagine juste).

**Titre:** Through the Looking-Glass (De l'Autre Côté du Miroir)

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki, et les OC's à leur propriétaires respectifs. L'intrigue de la fanfiction, les hypothèses farfelues que j'ai pu y glisser, mon amour pour le manga (et surtout pour Break) sont à moi, par contre.

**Genre:** Beaucoup de choses... j'aime écrire des trucs plutôt tirés sur le "noir", pas forcément dans l'ambiance générale, mais plus dans les relations entre personnages. Donc tout ce qui pourrait être relié de près ou de loin à une relation est concerné. Romance compris. Aventure, parce qu'ils chercheront forcément quelque chose (j'aime pas le dire comme ça... mais vous verrez bien). SM? *baf* Je retire... même si on n'en est pas loin au niveau psychologique de la chose. Bref, un peu de tout je dirais. Même de l'humour, si vous aimez le sarcasme.

**Rating:** T? Allez, soyons fous! xD

(J'oublie toujours de dire des trucs quand j'écris des pâtés pareils. J'm'en excuse d'avance. Et bonne lecture, pour ceux qui continuent. 3)

Ah, avant que j'oublie... je poste le prologue ici. Parce que c'est un poème de Charles Baudelaire et que ça ne vaut pas la peine de faire deux fichiers différents pour chacun d'entre eux.

SPLEEN  
LXII

Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle  
Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle  
Il nous fait, un jour noir plus triste que les nuits ;

Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,  
Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,  
S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide,  
Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris ;

Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées  
D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,  
Et qu'un peuple muet d'horribles araignées  
Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,

Des cloches tout-à-coup sautent avec furie  
Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,  
Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie  
Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement.

– Et d'anciens corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,  
Défilent lentement dans mon âme ; et, l'Espoir  
Pleurant comme un vaincu, l'Angoisse despotique  
Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir.

_-Charles Baudelaire-  
Les Fleurs du Mal_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Goodbye my friends.**

Quand Léo entra dans la salle de musique, il fut surpris de ne pas voir ses deux amis se disputer. Yun était là, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, vêtue de son uniforme scolaire, ses cheveux blonds brillant sous la lumière dorée du soleil. Elle avait pour habitude de les relever en un chignon désordonné, mais aujourd'hui ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils lui tombaient un peu plus bas que les épaules en un joli dégradé.

En face d'elle, Elliot, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux châtains dont certaines mèches, plus longues, se rebellaient, jouait du piano. De l'instrument s'échappait une merveilleuse mélodie qui en aurait transporté plus d'un. Léo se laissa d'ailleurs aller, oubliant la raison de sa venue ici. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit voyagea dans les rêves les plus beaux, évitant chaque cauchemar grâce à la douce chanson.

Quand Elliot s'arrêta, Yun applaudit, souriant chaleureusement à son ami. Malgré leurs fréquentes chamailleries qui parfois se faisaient plus violentes, pour le malheur de Léo qui devait alors jouer le médiateur, elle aimait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il était, pour elle, un ami de longue date qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. En effet, quand Yun avait rejoint Latowidge pour ses études, l'année avait déjà débuté. Sa grande timidité d'enfant l'avait isolée des autres élèves dès le premier jour. Mais Elliot, alors accompagné de son inséparable ami Léo, était venu vers elle. Et les deux garçons ne l'avaient plus quittée depuis.

Années après années, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés dans la même classe. Il était impossible de les séparer et quand on s'en prenait à l'un, c'était les deux autres qui contrattaquaient. Jamais on n'avait vu pareil trio dans tout Latowidge depuis son ouverture.

Cependant, au fil du temps, Elliot et Yun s'étaient endurcis, et les disputes étaient de moins en mois rares. Leurs deux caractères forts empiétaient trop sur celui de l'autre, et leurs égos avaient besoin d'espace pour dominer. C'est pourquoi Léo faisait toujours preuve d'un self-control sans pareil et intervenait, de temps à autres, pour les calmer quand l'orage grondait trop fort.

Yun descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et épousseta sa jupe blanche, qui constituait une partie de son uniforme. Elle réajusta aussi les manches de sa veste et rattacha ses cheveux en son chignon coutumier. Pour finir, elle tira son gilet noir contre le bas et fixa Léo, comme s'il était apparu de nulle part.

« Ils sont arrivés Yun. J'espère que tes affaires sont prêtes. Chuchota presque ce dernier. »

Yun sourit tristement et tourna son regard désolé vers Elliot. Il n'avait pas bougé et s'obstinait à regarder l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. La jeune fille soupira et se tourna vers son autre ami qui inclinait la tête, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Tout dans Léo était contradiction. Sa crinière noire et son calme apparent, sa franchise perpétuelle et ses grandes lunettes rondes dont les reflets masquaient constamment ses yeux, lui donnant cet air si mystérieux. Yun s'était toujours demandé à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler. Elle qui avait confiance en son ami sentait comme une gêne quand l'idée qu'une partie du jeune homme lui était inconnue l'effleurait. Elle aurait voulu le connaître par cœur… au moins avant que leurs chemins ne se séparassent.

Elle acquiesça, lentement, comme si sa phrase était irréelle. Cela avait beau être son choix, un certain regret la submergeait. Elle ne les reverrait plus tous les jours. Peut-être que leur complicité n'y survivrait pas. Yun se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle avançait en direction de la porte.

« Alors c'est tout ? Lança une voix dans le fond de la salle. Tu t'en vas, comme ça ? Sans penser aux conséquences ?

– J'ai pensé aux conséquences, Elliot Nightray ! Hurla Yun en faisant volte-face. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de partir ?

– Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ?! Rétorqua celui-ci, la voix tremblante sous l'impact de la colère.

– Parce que je n'ai pas le choix ! L'Abysse fait des victimes tous les jours, il est hors de question que ça continue ! Je pars parce qu'il est de mon devoir de rejoindre Pandora ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. L'entêtement de son ami la blessait. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la soutînt, c'était aussi une manière de lui dire qu'il tenait à elle. Mais sa prétention l'empêchait d'être raisonnable.

Elle essuya son visage d'un revers de main et sortit de la pièce, Léo sur les talons. Le noiraud regarda Elliot avant de partir d'un air désolé.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais sa rage ne s'était pas apaisée. S'il restait ici, il allait étouffer. C'est donc dans la précipitation qu'il quitta la salle de musique et manqua de percuter quelqu'un dans le couloir.

« Excusez-moi. Maugréa-t-il sans un regard.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit l'autre. »

C'était une jeune fille, Elliot le sut à sa voix aigue et légèrement flûtée. Il tourna la tête vers elle et découvrit avec étonnement qu'elle était bien plus petite qu'il l'avait cru. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs relevée en pics derrière, et une frange bien plus longue devant, dissimulant presque son œil droit. Deux mèches encadraient son visage aux traits fin, la droite plus longue que la gauche. Ses yeux couleur chocolat, cerclés de noirs, s'étaient posés sur l'étudiant qui n'avait pas bougé, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire.

Elliot remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas d'uniforme, mais une longue robe de tulle blanche recouverte de drapés noirs. Un corset, noir lui aussi, lui serrait la taille et semblait la rendre encore plus fine qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses épaules nues étaient enveloppées dans un châle assorti à la robe qu'elle laissait pendre au bas de son dos.

L'inconnue agita la main devant les yeux du Nightray.

« Vous dormez ? Demanda-t-elle en riant. »

Elliot écarquilla les yeux.

« Je voudrais savoir où se trouve la bibliothèque. Je dois y retrouver quelqu'un… Poursuivit-elle en baissant les yeux, feignant la timidité.

– Heu, vous descendez les escaliers au fond du couloir. Fit Elliot, encore honteux de n'avoir pas entendu la jeune fille parce qu'il la détaillait.

– Merci bien. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement et partit dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée. Mais ce qu'Elliot ne vit pas, ce fut son doux sourire se transformant en un rictus de satisfaction.

Dehors, on chargea les valises de Yun dans le véhicule que Pandora avait envoyé. Elle allait quitter définitivement Latowidge, mettre un terme à ses études et risquer sa vie par devoir. Elle grimaça. Elliot n'avait pas tort. Mais elle avait pris sa décision.

Un homme bâti comme un ours l'invita à entrer dans la diligence, mais elle demanda quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps de dire au revoir à son ami.

« Je me demande comment on va tous tenir là-dedans, de toute manière. Pouffa-t-elle tout bas, de manière à ce que seul Léo l'entendît. »

Celui-ci rit avec elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer. Souffla-t-il.

– Toi aussi Léo. Je t'écrirai. Jura-t-elle à son ami. Et à Elliot aussi. »

Et quand ils se séparèrent, elle put voir ce dernier, accourant dans sa direction, criant des excuses incompréhensibles à en perdre haleine.

« Miss St Rose ! Lâcha le jeune homme en se jetant dans ses bras. Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans me dire adieu, si ?

– Bien sûr que non, Elliot ! »

En temps normal, Yun lui aurait répondu le contraire, pour le taquiner. Mais cet instant était si fort qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de le gâcher par une simple plaisanterie.

« Si on ne se revoit pas, je te jure que…

– Crétin ! Le coupa la jeune fille. Bien sûr qu'on se reverra ! Les Nightray sont les premiers concernés lorsqu'il s'agit de Pandora. Je ne me fais pas de souci de ce côté-là. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et fit de même avec Léo. Et, avant de monter dans le véhicule qui n'attendait plus qu'elle, elle les regarda encore une fois, les yeux brillants.

Quand la diligence se mit en route, les deux étudiants l'observèrent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Puis, le noiraud se tourna vers Elliot, l'air attristé.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit… pour tes cauchemars ?

– Non. Répondit l'autre. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. »

Et il tourna les talons en direction de l'école, suivit par Léo qui soupira.

* * *

Pas d'Oz pour ce premier chapitre. Eh oui, j'ai tendance à commencer de manière particulière. :3 Il n'arrivera pas tout de suite d'ailleurs...

Premiers OC's en revanche. Yun est la persona de ma meilleure amie. Je l'aime très fort et j'adore la faire agir. Elle est très naturelle et je n'ai pas beaucoup de difficultés avec elle (contrairement à Break...) La personne mystère, par contre, vous ferez sa connaissance plus tard~

En espérant que vous ayez aimé. ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : She's my sin.**

« Êtes-vous sûre de vous, Mademoiselle ? Demanda un homme aux cheveux clairs avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix. »

La jeune fille sourit à son interlocuteur. Il avait toujours cette nervosité en lui qui la faisait rire. Cette envie de tout contrôler, même s'il savait que tout lui échappait.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi, Liam. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. »

Il était assis en face d'elle, dans la diligence qui la conduisait vers sa nouvelle résidence pour les prochains mois. Il portait un simple complet noir et n'avait de cesse de nettoyer ses lunettes frénétiquement.

Elle, pour l'occasion, avait opté pour une robe violette légèrement bombée qui ne couvrait pas son buste. Dans ses cheveux de jais coiffé en un désordre calculé trônait un nœud de la même couleur.

Elle pencha innocemment la tête sur le côté et dit à Liam qui avait enfin remis ses lunettes à leur place :

« Comment va Yun ? Elle n'a pas pu passer me saluer parce qu'elle avait une mission de la part de son supérieur, non ? »

Elle grimaça à la fin de sa phrase, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Oui oui, tout se passe bien pour elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas… Mais ! Ne changez pas de sujet ! Protesta Liam en décelant la manœuvre de la jeune fille.

– Raté ! Soupira-t-elle tout sourire.

– Vous avez promis à votre oncle de ne pas faire… _d'histoires_, vous vous rappelez ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'ils reposaient sur ses genoux. Tous les muscles de son corps semblaient se crisper sous le coup de la rage qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

« Je suis sûre que c'est lui. Il ne mérite que de crever, ce monstre !

– Votre langage… Votre oncle serait fort mécontent de vous entendre parler ainsi. Et vous lui avez promis de vous contrôler. Rappela Liam en soupirant. Vous savez… je le connais plutôt bien. Mieux que la plupart des personnes qu'il fréquente en tout cas. Et je doute qu'il puisse être celui dont vous parlez. »

Le véhicule s'arrêta tandis que la jeune fille pestait contre l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

Il lui prit le menton et lui releva gentiment la tête pour qu'elle le regardât.

« Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux, Mademoiselle. »

Celle-ci acquiesça et lui sourit en retour. Liam avait toujours les mots pour lui redonner confiance. Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle descendit, le saluant une dernière fois de la main. La noiraude prit la valise que le chauffeur avait déposée pour elle et avança en direction de l'immense résidence. Celle-ci était tellement grande qu'elle occupait tout le champ de vision de la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, mon oncle, le nôtre a l'air presque ridicule à côté. Pensa-t-elle sournoisement. »

Elle nota la présence d'une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs à l'entrée. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge et portait les habits d'une domestique : une robe noir lui arrivant à la mi-mollet aux longues manches bouffantes au niveau des épaules.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle remarqua qu'elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle et fit une moue boudeuse.

La domestique se pencha respectueusement pour la saluer et se présenta :

« Je suis Hakubi, domestique privilégiée de la famille Rainsworth !

– Domestique… privilégiée ? Demanda l'autre les yeux grands ouverts.

– Oui ! Rit Hakubi. Enfin, j'ai été adoptée par les Rainsworth il y a, heu… beaucoup de temps. Et toi, tu seras ma copine domestique privilégiée et voisine de chambre ! »

Quel enthousiasme, trouva la plus petite. Mais elle aimait déjà beaucoup cette Hakubi pleine de vie. Enveloppe qui cachait sûrement un lourd passé…

« Comment tu t'appelles ? A moins que tu ne préfères que je te trouve un surnom… Petite ex-servante des Barma ? Ca te dit ? La taquina la grande.

– Shinta ! Je m'appelle Shinta Liddell. Mais Shin ça va très bien aussi. Répondit-elle en entrant dans la demeure. »

Hakubi la suivit en trottinant et sourit moqueusement quand elle vit Shinta s'arrêter face à la splendeur des lieux. Tout était de marbre et brillait à la lumière des chandeliers. Un large escalier occupait le centre de la pièce et menait à l'étage supérieur. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un tapis rouge aux bordures dorées. Comme chez les Barma.

Shinta sourit tristement. A peine quelques heures qu'elle était partie et il lui manquait déjà, cet idiot de Duc colérique à la chevelure de feu. Elle se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie.

« Je peux téléphoner ?

– Bien sûr ! La porte là-bas donne sur le salon, tu y trouveras un téléphone. Je te prends ta valise en attendant et je reviens te chercher après. Fit gaiement la noiraude en lui indiquant une porte parmi tant d'autres. »

Shinta la remercia… mais l'interpella à nouveau.

« Hakubi ! Je voulais savoir… heu, tes yeux ? Ils sont… rouges ?

– Et les tiens chocolat ! A tout à l'heure ! »

La jeune fille resta perplexe face à la réponse d'Hakubi. Avait-elle bien essayé d'éviter le sujet ? Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle en apprendrait sûrement davantage dans quelques temps.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle ne se donna pas la peine de s'émerveiller face à tout ce luxe qui encombrait la pièce. Des canapés de velours par-ci par-là, des bibliothèques de ci de là, et une terrasse au fond de la pièce qui donnait sur les jardins. Shinta connaissait tout ça. Depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Et jouer la comédie la fatiguait.

Elle repéra le téléphone et s'en empara sans attendre. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle s'était répété des tonnes et des tonnes de fois jusqu'à pouvoir le réciter à l'envers, et attendit que quelqu'un décrochât à l'autre bout.

« Hallo ? »

Une voix d'homme. Shinta sourit en l'entendant.

« Rapide. Vous attendiez mon appel ?

– Depuis que tu es partie, Shin. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien pour l'instant. La seule personne que j'ai croisée est une domestique, adoptée par la famille il y a longtemps. Hakubi, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

– Oui, Sheryl m'en parle de temps en temps. Une enfant adorable, selon elle. (Un silence.) Rien d'autre ?

– Non, je ne l'ai pas croisé. Je vous tiendrai au courant, ok ? Et vous, tâchez de vous dépêcher ! J'aimerai savoir de quoi il en retourne. Aller planquer des informations à Latowidge… quelle idée ! (Elle attendit quelques temps. Soupira profondément.) A bientôt, mon oncle.

– Shin.

– Mh ?

– Tâche de ne pas le tuer. »

Elle se figea, un rictus sur le visage.

« Je ne vous promets rien. »

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la résidence des Rainsworth. Et Shinta put constater par elle-même que les nuits étaient fraîches dans la région. Elle avait regagné sa chambre après le souper où elle avait pu rencontrer quelques uns des autres domestiques. En revanche, aucune trace de la famille. Elle devrait donc attendre le lendemain pour avoir la chance de faire leur connaissance.

Elle s'appuya au muret de granit sur son balcon personnel et profita encore quelques instants du vent agréable qui faisait danser sa courte nuisette. Quand elle laissait ses jambes aux vues de tous, son oncle l'avertissait toujours : on ne savait jamais ce qui courait dans le monde. Mais la jeune fille s'en contrefichait, elle était seule dans sa chambre, à profiter du calme de la nuit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle fit volteface, tournant sur sa jambe d'appui et balançant l'autre dans les airs dans un grand coup de pied circulaire. Mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Shinta avança sur la pointe des pieds, le souffle coupé pour ne faire aucun bruit.

« Hakubi m'avait prévenu que quelque chose de félin émanait de toi. Mais à ce point… quelle tigresse ! »

La noiraude se retourna les poings levés.

Il était là, assis sur le muret, les jambes croisées et les lèvres étirées en un sourire enjôleur. Shinta se rappelait d'absolument tout : ses cheveux blancs en forme de sablier, son regard de sang qui l'avait traumatisée et cet air suffisant qu'elle détestait tant. Il portait une chemise violette aux manches évasées et un pantalon noir finissant plus bas que ses genoux. Ses chaussures blanches étaient ouvertes et la noiraude se demanda comment il arrivait à ne pas les perdre.

Le temps semblait comme figé et la jeune fille devait faire preuve de toute la bonne volonté dont elle était capable pour ne pas se lancer à son cou pour l'égorger.

« Shinta Liddell, mh ? Je suis Break Xerxes, servant de la famille Rainsworth depuis un peu plus de quinze ans maintenant.

– Comment avez-vous… sur le muret ?

– Ah, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, jeune demoiselle~ »

Et il posa pied à terre pour s'approcher d'elle. Mais comme si ce fut un réflexe, le coup lui échappa : Shinta envoya sa main contre lui pour le gifler. Cette dernière fut bloquée par celle de Break qui souriait malicieusement à la jeune fille. Il la tira contre lui pour l'empêcher de faire tout autre mouvement.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Protesta Shinta face à tant de proximité.

– Tûtûtû, vilaine. Dit-il en lui effleurant le nez du bout du doigt. Ca ne se fait pas de taper les gens sans raison. »

La jeune fille grimaça. Elle _avait_ ses raisons de vouloir le frapper. De le haïr de la sorte. Et d'être à la limite de lui arracher la tête.

Elle allait le lui faire remarquer quand il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et se dirigea vers l'intérieur.

« Bonne nuit, Miss. »

Shinta le regarda partir, et refermer la porte de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Sa main était encore tendue, prête à donner la baffe qui avait été évitée.

Elle se repassa la scène en boucle. Son souffle sur sa peau. Et sa seule envie fut de sauter et de s'écraser vingt mètres plus bas pour tout oublier.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Eh bien voilà. Il était temps que je le poste. Sérieusement, je suis tout sauf douée pour faire des petites notes explicatives. Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent. Qu'ils commentent ou pas. (Même si je préfère avoir l'avis des gens, je peux très bien m'en passer de temps en temps. xD) Et je m'excuse d'avoir autant tardé... mais le système pour poster sur le site, c'est pas le plus rapide au monde. Soyons francs.

Enfin! Deux autres OC's font leur apparition. Hakubi, celle d'une amie, et Shinta, la mienne. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs... une drôle de relation avec le Chapelier~ Enfin, vous verrez au fur et à mesure. Sachez juste que j'aime le compliqué. :3

Seeya~


	3. Chapter 3

Toujours un immense merci aux lecteurs, commenteurs ou pas~

Ici, troisième chapitre de l'histoire. Je l'ai écrit en deux parties (et posté en deux fois sur un forum... ) et vu que ce sont deux sujets bien distincts, je ne pense pas que cela gêne réellement quelqu'un. :3 J'espère que ça vous plaira! Si questions il y a, n'hésitez pas~

* * *

**Chapitre III : ****I hate everything about you. **_(Première partie.)_

Shinta se releva le visage humide, les mains moites, le corps encore tremblant de ce rêve si étrange qu'elle avait eu. Elle ne savait que penser… était-ce un cauchemar ? Durant toutes ces années, elle l'aurait juré sur son nom, sur son honneur, sur le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait ! Mais à présent, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et s'essuya la figure avec ses couvertures. Elle quitta la chaleur désagréable de ses draps : elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette chambre une seconde de plus. Pas cette nuit en tout cas…

En ouvrant la porte, elle resta plantée là, au milieu du couloir, dans la nuit. Après tout, il n'était que quatre heures du matin. La jeune fille commença à enrouler la plus longue de ses mèches autour de son doigt, triturée par ses pensées. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses convictions les plus fortes seraient ainsi ébranlées… Non ! Elle ne le permettrait pas ! Au fil du temps, son cœur s'était noirci de haine, elle ne céderait pas si près du but. Elle serra le poing, martela frénétiquement le sol de son pied pendant quelques secondes, voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais se ravisa. Elle avait besoin d'une tasse de thé. Et un peu de solitude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ces journées mouvementées au manoir des Rainsworth étaient bien trop éprouvantes pour elle qui avait toujours vécu avec le Duc Barma. Et il fallait l'avouer : elle détestait les tâches ménagères. Elle pesta contre son oncle qui lui avait donné cette stupide mission. Pesta contre sa stupide prévoyance.

« Si tu ne restes que trois jours, on éveillerait les soupçons. Quelques mois devraient suffire. »

Tels avaient été ses mots.

Elle gagna la cuisine en soupirant. Elle adorait son abruti d'oncle malgré tout.

Après s'être préparé un thé et y avoir ajouté un peu de miel, elle alla dans la salle à manger. Là, la lune éclairait la pièce de ses rayons et lui éviteraient d'allumer une bougie. Elle s'assit, face à l'une des fenêtres qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, et commença à siroter sa boisson encore fumante. Mais quand elle la porta à ses lèvres, elle l'éloigna vivement : elle était trop chaude.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention. »

Shinta rentra la tête entre les épaules. Pas _lui_.

« Allons, que fais-tu ici à cette heure… vêtue ainsi ? Tu vas attraper froid. »

Était-il en train de s'inquiéter ? La noiraude secoua la tête. Cela lui importait peu.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, tournant la chaise pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, hm ? Demanda la jeune fille qui se bornait à fixer sa tasse de thé.

– Arrête de me vouvoyer… depuis presque deux mois que tu es là, tu t'obstines à garder tes distances. Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Lança l'albinos pour la taquiner.

– Ne racontez pas de sottises ! Vous êtes mon supérieur, je ne vois pas en quoi des relations plus intimes seraient nécessaires, c'est tout. »

Il rit et prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains afin qu'elle le regardât.

« Tu pourrais me faire plaisir, pour une fois. Fit-il avec un sourire sincère. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne le mérites pas…

– Ah tu vois ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! S'exclama-t-il. Et maintenant, si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur toi ?

– Je crois que tu abuses un peu.

– Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir. »

Break et Shinta tournèrent la tête vers l'une des portes de la salle à manger. Hakubi était là, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit. Elle sourit discrètement, comme pour s'excuser de son intrusion.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes tous les deux insomniaques ? Dit Shinta en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Les deux opinèrent vivement, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille ne les croirait pas.

Elle soupira, regarda l'homme du coin de l'œil, porta à nouveau son attention sur son amie et posa finalement sa tasse sur la table, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Hakubi se pressa de tirer une autre chaise et de s'asseoir à côté de Break, en tailleur, le dos bien droit, prête à entendre l'histoire de Shinta.

« C'est pas un roman aussi. Lança cette dernière, légèrement amusée par la curiosité d'Hakubi.

– Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça ! Répliqua cette dernière. Tu es si renfermée sur toi-même… c'en est inquiétant.

– C'est parce que je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier depuis bien longtemps.

– Ta mère ? Demanda Hakubi.

– Assassinée. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux longs se tut. Elle n'aurait pas dû…

« Tout comme le reste de ma famille. Poursuivit Shinta, la voix tremblante, un pâle sourire sur le visage.

– Je suis désolée. Fit Hakubi, peinée pour son amie. Ca ne doit pas être facile…

– Ils me manquent, en effet… mais le temps pansera mes blessures. »

Elle mentait. Mentait comme un oiseau volait, mentait comme un chat chassait une souris, mentait comme le soleil se levait tous les matins. Elle n'avait de cesse de haïr l'assassin qui avait brisé son bonheur, qui l'avait détruite en mille morceaux et qui l'avait laissée là, trop lâche pour l'achever elle aussi. Elle le trouverait et se vengerait. C'était son seul et unique but.

« J'avais quatre ans. Ajouta-t-elle. Et j'ai été recueillie par le Duc Barma que j'ai servi jusque là. Le reste n'est que détail, et je n'aime pas m'étaler sur les détails… Si je pouvais rester seule, à présent. »

Hakubi acquiesça et quitta la salle. Shinta n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à conclure cette histoire en deux minutes. C'était presque irréel. Néanmoins, Break ne bougea pas.

« Que tu aimes m'embêter, passe encore. Commença la noiraude à l'intention du Chapelier. Mais il faut savoir t'imposer des limites. Le respect d'autrui, tu connais ?

– Tu es adorable quand tu t'énerves.

– Pardon ? Lança Shinta, incrédule. Cesse de te moquer de moi, j'en ai assez !

– Mais je ne mens pas. Répondit Break en souriant. Tu es vraiment adorable. »

Et il se leva aussi, se dirigeant vers la porte. Cependant, Shinta l'interpela :

« As-tu vraiment fait une insomnie ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique. »

Il se retourna, un air malicieux au visage.

« Bien sûr. Et je dirai même que tu es très belle quand tu dors. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi paisible. »

La jeune fille ne réagit pas tout de suite, et quand elle voulut le faire, il avait disparu. Elle retint un grognement de rage, trembla sous la tension que lui faisaient subir ses émotions et tourna le dos à la porte. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit… ainsi ? Elle le détestait d'autant plus.

Elle prit sa tasse et se la renversa sur la tête.

« Je le hais. »

* * *

**Chapitre III : Lost and lonely.** _(Deuxième partie.)_

Voilà près de dix minutes que Liam avait rejoint Break dans son bureau à Pandora. Et voilà près de dix minutes qu'il l'observait, assis sur une chaise, un large sourire narquois sur le visage. Son ami albinos semblait complètement démoralisé, et le voir ainsi, affalé sur la table, les bras étalés de tout leur long, ne faisait que confirmer la chose. Tout compte fait… Break _était_ démoralisé. Et bien que Liam fût son ami, il n'arrivait qu'à rire de la situation. Il avait sa petite idée sur l'origine de son état et se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

« Depuis tout à l'heure, je me demande ce qui as bien pu te mettre dans un état pareil. »

Le brun gardait son air mesquin au visage. Un Break si dépité, on en trouvait que tous les millénaires. Ce dernier releva la tête, le menton appuyé contre le bois du bureau, et lui répondit d'un ton las :

« Cette fille me tue. Littéralement.

– Qui ça ? La nouvelle dont tu m'as parlé ?

– Ouiiiiiii… Gémit-il en se jetant en arrière, retenu par le dossier de sa chaise.

– Elle doit être franchement douée pour te transformer en… _ça_. Ce n'est pas toi qui, normalement, a toujours le dessus sur tout ? Lança Liam pour le titiller. »

Il avait vu juste. Shinta était la cause de tout ceci, le servant des Barma aurait mis sa main à couper. Il avait vu cette petite grandir et il savait de quoi elle était capable.

Break le toisa, un sourcil arqué, puis sourit à son tour.

« Sérieusement, si tu crois que j'ai perdu le contrôle, tu fais fausse route mon petit Liam. Depuis plus de deux mois je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, je la pousse à bout, je joue avec elle et elle devient complètement folle !

– Quel est le problème dans ce cas ? »

Liam fit mine d'être réellement intrigué, même si, une fois encore, il pressentait ce que son ami allait lui répondre. Le Chapelier marqua un temps, cherchant ses mots… il bloquait sur ce qu'il devait dire et ses paroles restaient coincées dans le creux de sa gorge, formant une boule désagréable. C'était la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrivait, et devoir l'avouer était pénible pour lui. Surtout lorsque son confident était Liam…

« Je crois… que je me laisse trop prendre au jeu. »

Le brun pencha la tête, compatissant, et tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler le sourire qui élargissait ses lèvres au possible. Heureusement pour lui, Break se tourna vers la fenêtre et fixa l'extérieur, l'air songeur.

« Tu étais venu me voir pour quoi, à la base ? Poursuivit le Chapelier, lui tournant toujours le dos.

– Te rappeler qu'Elliot Nightray passerait te voir dans la journée. »

Il se leva et rejoignit Break devant la vitre.

« Je cherchais Yun St Rose, aussi… Ajouta Liam.

– Tu vois la fumée, là-bas ? Demanda son ami, et ceci à peine dit que les feux d'une explosion jaillirent d'entre les maisons de la ville. Eh bien, c'est sûrement là qu'elle doit être. »

Yun se jeta à terre, évitant de peu le débris de toit qui avait été propulsé dans sa direction. Quand elle releva la tête, elle le vit s'écraser contre la façade d'un bâtiment avec une telle force qu'il s'y enfonça. La jeune fille se releva en quatrième vitesse, ne voulant en aucun cas finir comme l'un des membres de Pandora qui l'avait accompagnée : son bras dépassait de sous les décombres, ensanglanté. Elle grimaça, n'osant imaginer les souffrances dans lesquelles sa vie s'était achevée, et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put afin de se réfugier dans une ruelle. Yun se plaqua contre le mur, essoufflée, et lança un bref coup d'œil à la place où tout avait commencé. Au centre se trouvait l'Associée Défendue en fin de cycle que Break lui avait demandé de neutraliser avant que la ville ne soit détruite.

« Facile à dire. Maugréa-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

– Tu l'as dit… »

Elle se retourna brusquement, affolée, mais découvrit avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Louis, son Chain. Louis avait l'apparence d'un petit garçon d'à peine douze ans, aux longs cheveux châtains qu'il tressait et aux grands yeux verts. Il portait un large poncho couleur sable et un pantalon noir. Avec ses chaussures et ses oreilles pointues, on aurait pu le prendre pour un petit lutin… s'il n'avait pas cette queue de loup qui s'agitait derrière lui avec frénésie !

« Louis… arrête de me faire peur comme ça ! Un jour j'en crèverai ! Aide-moi plutôt… à calmer la folle là-bas ! »

De son index, Yun désigna l'Associée qui semblait plus perdre le contrôle que réellement vouloir tout détruire sur son passage. La membre de Pandora avait pu constater, non sans crainte, que celle-ci faisait surgir des flammes à gauche à droite. Et sa folie croissante la rendait de plus en plus imprévisible.

Yun réfléchit rapidement à une solution… quand elle aperçut Louis se jeter en direction de l'autre. Elle voulut l'arrêter, mais son Chain était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, l'adorable petit garçon avait fait place à un énorme loup au pelage noir, bien trop grand pour être normal. Il s'apprêta à attaquer l'Associée, quand cette dernière sembla se calmer, et tomba lourdement à terre.

Louis en profita pour reprendre sa forme humaine, et Yun pour sortir de sa cachette. En s'approchant, elle nota que leur adversaire était une frêle jeune fille aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, vêtue d'une cape noire. Comment avait-elle pu faire autant de dégâts avec cet air si fragile ? Mais la jeune St Rose eut vite le droit à sa réponse : bien qu'elle fût épuisée, la blandine tendit sa main et claqua des doigts. Un jet de flammes s'en émana et prit pour cible le pauvre Louis, sauvé de justesse par sa maîtresse qui s'était littéralement jeter contre lui. Ils s'étalèrent quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que l'Associée se relevait péniblement. Yun le remarqua, et ne perdit pas de temps pour secouer son Chain violemment. Celui-ci, encore un peu sonné, parvint tout de même à comprendre ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il fit donc apparaître une épée à lame longue dont elle se saisit immédiatement.

Et alors que l'Associée allait les attaquer une nouvelle fois, Yun était déjà en face, l'arme en main. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs ricana, se moquant de la pathétique tentative de son adversaire. Elle tendit à nouveau sa main vers Yun, prête à l'achever, quand elle se mit à cracher du sang.

« Yun ! Dégage de là, abrutie ! Hurla Louis. »

Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, trop effrayée pour faire quelque mouvement que ce soit. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle la tétanisa, et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre quand elle recula. Deux ailes étaient apparues dans son dos, et vu le sang qui avait giclé, ce n'était pas par magie. Celle de droite était blanche, l'autre noir. Des morceaux de capes volèrent, et du sang perla au sol. Cette vision fit pâlir Yun, mais elle se ressaisit, et dans un ultime coup, elle planta son épée dans le ventre de l'Associée.

Au loin, un chat noir avait tout observé. Il avait pu voir les ailes sortir, et à présent rentrer. Il entendit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds donner des instructions aux quelques hommes en noirs qui n'avaient pas été tués. Apparemment, ils allaient emmener la blandine avec eux.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient tous disparu. Et l'animal en fit de même : si ce maudit Chapelier s'apercevait de son absence, elle ne vendrait pas cher de sa peau.


End file.
